


She-ra next gen

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fan Characters, Fan Kid, Multi, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: My cousin is a big fan of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, and she was so sad that the show's over. So, I decide to created a whole next generation of She-Ra for her. Read and enjoy.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Oc (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Frosta/Oc (She-Ra), Huntara/OC (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie/OC (She-Ra), Melog/OC (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Swift Wind | Spirit/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Adora and Catra

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin is a big fan of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, and she was so sad that the show's over. So, I decide to created a whole next generation of She-Ra for her. Read and enjoy.

**Name-** Princess Felicia

**Other names:**

  * Sneaky Kitty (by Adora)
  * My wild girl (by Catra)
  * Kitty-poo (by [Albedo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60473080))
  * Hellcat (by [Merliah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471895))
  * Sugar Booger (by her friends)



* * *

**Personality:**

Felicia is a mischievous teenage who has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and rather instead favors spreading her funny chaos for the sake of the personal amusement of herself and some people. Despite these traits, she is also good friend and sociable. 

She loves a compete, something that manifests itself whenever she hear the words... _'I dare you'_. She's willing to take all kind of dares purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress. She often loves watching fights and will loudly vocalize or cheer when she sees a conflict beetwen people she doesn't like in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Merliah and princess' surfing rivals, and between Albedo and [Shun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60473023) eagerly while eating popcorn.

She's persistent and refuses to give up, even when facing the biggest of difficulties. When Felicia has a goal set on her mind, she will do (literally) everything she can to achieve it. She can tend to have a rather large ego, believing she could easily be the best at most activities with just a bit of practice. Felicia also might be a little too aggressive sometimes. It's more like a passive-aggressiveness, but it's there anyway. She tries her best, but she's a girl who loses her patience easily and also gets stressed easily, at small details.

She has no problem with to share anything with people, except maybe sweets. She absolutely LOVES sweets and nobody want to stand between her and a chocolate cake.

* * *

**Appearance:**

Felicia is a slender teenage girl who stands at a medium heigh. She has sleek blue eyes with cat-like pupils and fair skin with light brown horizontal markings on her arms, neck back and legs. She has tailbone-length blonde hair with tortilla brown lowlights or tortilla brown hair with blonde highlights. On top of her scalp, there are off-gold small ears, carefully pierced thrice on left ear. Her other human ears have several piercings as well. She has a sharp tooth smile with feline teeth that show whenever she smiles or talks. Unlike her cat mom, Felicia doesn't have a tail, but her nails are still pointy like Catra's nails. Her fingernails are painted gray with black nail art of intricate patterns on each one with different designs on each hand.

She wears a blue shirt, covered with a black vest without sleeves, with a belt on the side when its open. She has a light brown and off-white pants with black buttons and two stripes on either side of the pants. And she has black and gold boots. 

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Enhanced conditioning:_ She possesses physical conditioning beyond the peak of a normal human condition. 

_Claws :_ Her fingernails are retractable claws sharp enough to cut into rock.

 _Cat vision:_ Like a typical cat, Felicia has a 200-degree vision. She also have a greater range of peripheral vision, all the better to spot that mouse wriggling in the corner. 

_Night Vision:_ Being a cat, Felicia is able to see in low light conditions.

 _Whip Proficiency:_ Felicia is very skilled with her whip, which mixes very well with her immense physical prowess. She can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. 

_Musical Talents:_ Not only she is a good singer, but she has shown to have abilities to play a drum set. She is drummist in a band called The Sonic Three. 

_Drawing:_ She is an artist, skilled in drawing pictures with pencil, pen, and marker. She is good at drawing still life, such as Castle Bright Moon, and sometime drawing animals. She also shown to be talented in painting, as she made a one for her moms for their anniversary.

* * *

**Equipment:**

_The Whip_ \- Felicia bears a multi-tailed dark whip able to take on one, two or three tails depending on the task at hand. It has a cross-guard in the form of a lavender cat's paw. The lash is dark brown with black end. It can be use as weapon and accessory. So when the whip isn't in use, it's wrapped around Felicia' waist and hangs out from the back like a tail.

* * *

**Quote:**

_" I know I'm fluffy and all, but if you try to pet my ears, I swear to Grayskull..."_

_" Trouble? No way, I'm only in trouble if I get caught."_

_" Aw, mate, don't you just look purrrrrfect. "_

_" If you don't mind I think I'll have a slice of this cake."_

_" The law is wrong. That's why I did not follow the rules. "_

_" A balanced diet is having cake in both hands. "_

_" Take it back, or this is going to be your last minute on earth. "_

_" Hisss!"_

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * Felicia prefers to create nicknames for people than use their real names.
  * She often take naps in strange places, such as bookshelf or the roof of castle.
  * She likes popcorn, scary movies and rainy days.
  * Hates when people ask if they can touch her ears. Her ears are very sensitive.
  * When truly furious, Felicia is very hard to get to calm down.




	2. Bow and Glimmer

**Name-** Prince Dirk 

**Other names:**

  * My baby boy (by his dad)
  * Dik (by his sister)
  * Archer (by[ Felicia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471586))
  * Bird boy (by [Albedo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60473080))



* * *

**Personality:**

Dirk is a very calm boy who rarely loses his patience. He shows to be chill, serene and tranquil, and is the definition of relaxed. Very much of a peacemaker, the next king of bright moon absolutely hates to see people fighting, and will do everything in his power to calm people down. And speaking of that, Dirk is excellent at easing others' anger, and is often called to help when there are conflicts among people (but mostly an argument between Felicia and [Merliah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471895)). 

He tends to be the _"brain"_ of situation, and thinks a lot before taking decisions and acting. Dirk always likes to measure the consequences of his acts, thinking about how it can possibly affect him and other people. This makes the boy an excellent leader, who will always think about what is best for those around him without hurting anyone in the process. He's not afraid of standing up for himself and for those he loves. He would protect and defend his loved ones with his life, even if that would have to confront his smooth, gentle nature. Dirk has a calm, loving voice that will assure everyone that everything's going to be okay, and always sees the positive part of situations, rather than the bad ones. He considers hi self to be extremely lucky for the life he has and wants others to see the qualities of their lives as well.

On the negative parts of his personality....well, Dirk has one tragic flaw in his personality: he does not do well to, performing for large crowds of strangers.

* * *

**Appearance:**

Dirk is a tall guy with dark skin and purple eyes, his dark brown hair set in a line of dreadlocks-looking style. He also has a hi-low brows, both this and hair tips beng the colour of sparkling purple.

He wears a lightly armored black shirt with a coat of the Bright Moon, as well as a tool belt in which he can attach his swords. He has blue and black pants with strong metal-like boots. He also wears grey gloves that reach up almost to his elbow.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Master Archer_ : He often demonstrated mastery at the archery skill. He can put his swords together into his bow quickly, and fire precisely in very quick succession. While normal archers need time to pull the string, he can fire a barrage of arrows in very quick succession. 

_Swordsmanship:_ In addition to his archery skills, Dirk possesses awesome sword fighting skills. He can fight swiftly in light attack or with power in heavy attacks. This allows him rapidly perform several hits, as well as a counter or simply block them. Due to being ambidextrous, he can fight with equal skill with either hand.

 _Heightened Reflexes:_ Dirk's reflexes have been honed to such an extent that he reacts to a perceived threat before he knows what he is doing. The first example was the attacking a guard who bumped into him without realizing it until after the act.

 _Wing Manifestation:_ As the grandson of Queen Angella, Dirk can manifest both his grandmother's angel wings and his own functional shimmery eagle wings and can switch between them. He often switches to his granmother's wings by choice.

 _Flight:_ Having wings more than often means that he can achieve flight.

 _Spell casting:_ Dirk can use magic but it is pretty weak. He only knows a few basic spells and he is just a poor sorcerer.

 _Survival Skills_ : Dirk has very impressive survival abilities in any type of environment.

 _Cooking:_ He is an excellent baker. He knows both approaches, modern and traditional, on baking, as well as how to handle cooking facilities.

* * *

**Equipment:**

_Hook swords:_ They are Dirk's primary weapons. The blades are white with a pink line running up the middle of each blade. The handles are blue with purple straps around them. Dirk can combin both his swords together at their grips, merg them into a bow. When he turning the ring around left handle, the yellow magnetic bow string appearing to complete the weapon. The blades were crafted out of star steel (Starsteel was a metal from a meteorite that crashed in Etheria and was subsequently found by Azmuth) so has enough strength to cut through granite.

* * *

**Pet:**

Dirk pet is a raven named Vasco, whose attitude reflects Dirk's. Vasco head is black with a blue marking running from the top of the beak down to the back, while black feather "crests" go over its eyes and black feathers surround its face down to the bottom of its neck. Its eyes are small, with the white marking forming the top of its long, grey beak. Its body is a slightly lighter blue than the rest of its blue feather. Its wings share a similar color scheme to its head, with its flight feathers black while its covert feathers are blue. Its tail is blue, and its legs and three-toed feet are grey with black claws.

* * *

**Quote:**

_"Did you say secret passageway?"_

_"Don't wanna fight? Don't fight."_

_" If you're looking for a nice guy to talk to, you know where to find me. "_

_" All eyes were on me, I don't know what what happened next, but I remember... it was horrible."_

_" Why do I get the feeling there's more to this story? "_

_" Flying's quicker, I guess. "_

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * His wings can recede back into his skin in a form of a tattoo on his back.
  * His eyes shine when he’s happy/in love/ excited.
  * He's allergic to desiccated coconut.
  * He's an excellent babysitter and gets along very well with kids.
  * He isn't afraid of the dark but still sleeps with a teddy bear. 
  * He once accidentally burn down the kitchen.



_**~ &~** _

**Name-** Princess Anahera

**Other names:**

  * Darling (by her mom)
  * Ana (by her brother)
  * La Magica (by Felicia)
  * Shining Head (by Merliah)
  * Hera (by her friends)



* * *

**Personality:**

Anahera is excessively loyal and compassionate, meaning she can get easily attached to people, and will do whatever she can to protect those she is close to, even if this blind loyalty can have negative repercussions for herself or others.

Additionally, Anahera can be described as a brave and strong girl who is also fearless and willing to taking risks if she has to. She wants to be a good role model for those who surround her and for those who need someone to look up to, and wants to take a maternal figure not only for her friends, but also for her people. Anahera is a true princess in her heart, above all things, and her main purpose in her life (as Anahera herself has set) is to protect and serve her nation, for the well-being of everyone.

She possesses that can have both its pros and cons is that she has a tendency to be impulsive and reckless both in battle and in everyday activities and enjoys being spontaneous. These traits make her good at thinking on her feet and doing the unexpected in battle, but do not ask her to help come up with a party. Because of her impulsiveness, she can often run into situations head-first without putting in very much thought behind her actions which can sometimes land her in unfavourable situations. She is generally very self-confident, which in turn also can make her a bit headstrong. 

* * *

**Appearance:**

Anahera is pretty girl that stands rather tall at 5' 8". She is a curvaceous girl, possessing an hour-glass shaped figure and her fair complexion is accompanied with rosy cheeks. Anahera's wavy lockes are a sparkling black colour, borderlining very dark pink and ends just above the middle of her torso. Her eyes are narrow and light pink. 

She wears a light pink dress with white capri pants , a yellow blouse, and small boots colored white and gold. Her jewelry includes a heimdall double ram head silver necklace with labradorite spike and a gold bracelet with one giant blue-pink iridescent gem, and smaller blue and red gems, and has engravings in the gold.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Teleportation:_ Just like her mom Anahera is able to teleport, and can teleport objects and people as long as she is touching them. 

_Portal Creation:_ Except the ability of normal teleportation, Anahera also has the ability to summon portals by rotating her hand in a circular motion and throwing them to where she would like them to appear. 

_Magic Sensing:_ By Madame Razz, Anahera was taught to perceive the magic of the world around her, enabling her a sixth sense that allows for her to see without her eyes by perceiving the magic around her, the magic energy of living creatures, plants, and how it shapes the environment.

 _Sorcery:_ Anahera is highly skilled in various magical and mystical spells, although it is clear that her true magic talent is makes up her own spells using her imagination and able to see magic energy.

She also has more magic-related powers: 

> ~She can find any person she wants by detecting the traces of energy that he/she left.
> 
> ~She can distinguish [Albedo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60473080) and other person by reading their magic auras.
> 
> ~She can create energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts, as well as energy force-fields, shields and barriers. 

_Creativity:_ Anahera has also demonstrated a talent for paper cutting, origami, papier-mâché and drawing.

 _Extensive knowledge:_ She absolutely loves to learn. Her friends'll probably always see her with a book somewhere out there, reading and bringing more knowledge to her life. She finds learning very, very important for her future job and expects to be an intelligent and wise lady to fulfill her role properly. She is most interested in medicine, but also enjoys history and philosophy.

 _Music:_ She is able to write down and create song lyrics, but her singing is just terrifying. 

* * *

**Equipment:**

_Moon Staff_ \- In its inactive state Anahera's staff is a pocket-sized shiny purple-and-blue with a glowing pink crescent moon print near its upper end. Upon activation, a long engravings magenta pole extends from the both ends of the grip. On the tip of the staff is a gemstone-like object in the shape of a moon. The whole staff glows when Anahera uses it to unleash extremely powerful blasts of magic or flows all of her and the staff's power all the way through it.

* * *

**Pet:**

Anahera has a hawk named Soren who is very loyal to Anahera and is trained to follow her without verbal command. Soren has light bown body, and pale red feathers covering its wings. Its underbelly is beige while possessing a dark brown plumage on its head. Soren's rear is black and its tail feathers are a shade of brown. Like all birds, it is equipped with talons used for manipulating objects or self-defense.

* * *

**Quote:**

_" Um... let's just say that I don't exactly think everything through all the way."_

_"My parents did something impossible. Why can't I?"_

_" I like to read sometimes, it improves the mind. "_

_" Why am I not surprised to find you here, Albedo? "_

_" Who wants to help me test the new spell? "_

_" At what point do you just admit we are lost in a dark, cold, lonely cave?"_

_" Okay, on three, we run. "_

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * Her birthday is on January 19th, meaning that her sign is Capricorn.
  * Her name meaning "angel".
  * If she has the hiccups, she cannot control her able to teleport. And she teleports randomly into weird places.
  * Anahera smells of cinnamon and jasmine, but her favourite scent is of rose flowers.
  * In terms of how she battles, Anahera is a interesting mix. She can be gentle and calm, but also fierce and powerful.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


	3. Sea Hawk and Mermista

**Name-** Princess Merliah

**Other names:**

  * Li'l Princess (by her dad)
  * Big sis (by her brother)
  * Queen of the Small Waves (by her Surfing Rivals)
  * Fish girl (by [Felicia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471586))
  * Syren (by her friends)



* * *

**Personality:**

Merliah could describe herself as being "tough-as-nails". She is a good person, but she's also sarcastic and has a somewhat dry sense of humor. She is also very intelligent, often subtly insulting Felicia in clever ways that go over feline girl head. Despite this, she is extremely supportive and protective toward her friends and family. You can mess with Merliah, but you should never mess with the ones she loves. She won't be the one to pick up unecessary fights, but will make sure her family and friends are safe and sound.

Aside from her no-nonsense persona, Merliah is also a free-spirit, not unlike her brother. Though she has a a bit cynical way of going about life, Merliah can find joy in her life, enjoying small adventures with friends (or her dad), and experiencing new things. In addition, Merliah often demonstrates a fierce, competitive spirit. This is best seen while she is playing volleyball or surfing.

* * *

**Appearance:**

Merliah is a tall, an olive-skinned young woman, with a slender figure and amber-brown eyes.She has dark pink lips and long, wavy, burgundy hair tied in a ponytail with bangs.

She wears a black necklace with a yellow item on it around her neck. She also wears a light blue tank-top with a white belt with an belt buckle similar to her brother's necklace, azure dress-like cloth, dark pants with symbols on; one resembling the letter, "S", and dark blue boots. She also wears a golden armband on her right arm, and a dark purple Panjas Bracelet on her left hand.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Hydrokinesis:_ Merliah has immense power over water and liquid material. She also can control liquids that are only partially composed of water, such as juice. And she can form water into various constructs that she can control, including hands to smite rock or use as a platform, and divide the sea to make a path.

 _Mermaid Transformation:_ Just like her mother, Merliah is able to switch between two forms, one with legs and one with a mermaid's scaly tail.

 _Breathing Underwater:_ Merliah can breathe underwater anywhere, salt or freshwater.

 _Spear Proficiency:_ Merliah is very skilled in the art of spear-wielding and goes in tandem with her passion for dancing ballet. She moves gracefully and swiftly, attacking with grace and poise. She stays calm and collected during melee battles, duels, and skirmishes. Merliah also has great skill in throwing her spear.

 _Dancing:_ Merliah is a great dancer but she doesn't really like to show it. However, she feels free whenever she's dancing near her secret lake. She goes there whenever she feels distressed or ecstatic as dancing can either calm her down or lift her spirits.

* * *

**Equipment:**

_Sea Spear_ **-** Merliah wields a spear comprised of a crystal blade with a blue grip and a gold and white pommel shaped like a shell. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft becoming less sharp on the lower shaft. After one of [Azmuth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60472438)'s visit, her spear was upgraded to be able to turn into a trident. However, Merliah preferred use it as spear.

* * *

**Pet:**

Her pet is a piranha named Moby. It feisty and enjoys nipping other people when they least expect it. Moby has a red and blue body with a white-grey mark on its lower jaw. Its lower jaw has a ragged edge with two teeth sticking out. Its fins are light blue with ragged edges.

* * *

**Quote:**

_" Knock them off this beach! "_

_" I am a Princess of many talents. A dedication to fact is just one of them. "_

_"I see you gotten yourself into another situation from which I must rescue you. "_

_" You actually got the idea after seeing a cluster of strange black rocks floating in air? "_

_" Are you a kook? "_

_" Oh, yeah. Good idea. Good If you can, you might be able to squeeze through that opening. "_

_" You're seaweed and I'm the perfect wave. "_

**Trivia**

  * Her name Merliah means "Sea/beauty".
  * Merliah owns a wide collection of shells.
  * She finds life jackets very lame, puny, and unnecessary.
  * She respects Salineas' history a great deal, and considers it an esteemed honor to uphold the kingdom's traditions.
  * She sleeps on a water bed.



_**~ &~** _

**Name-** Prince Jim (James)

**Other names:**

  * Jimmy (by his sister)
  * My dear boy (by his dad)
  * Sea Child (by his mom)
  * Captain Lost (by Felicia)
  * Torch Boy (by his friends)



* * *

**Personality:**

Jim is the younger brother of Princess Merliah. She's claimed to be two year older than Jim. Unlike his calm sister Merliah, Jim is wild, proud, and expressive. When he isn't concern his royal obligations or deal with this kind of boring prince thing, he is relaxed and natural. But he prefers exciting things, like owning a shark for a pet, and he likes getting lots of attention, especially from his subjects and fans, as long as they give him enough space. He gets bored if nothing interesting is going on, and he doesn't like losing attention. Jim is a kind of popular rock star, thanks to his band called The Sonic Three. However, while he likes being noticed, he believes that the most important thing about music is expressing himself, not the fame that comes with it. And he's always praising his band members.

Jim is is the light of parties and the hyperactive friend that would cheer anyone up. He is very upbeat and has a tendency to crack jokes whenever necessary. His smile and laugh is contagious and he is glad that many enjoy his presence. He knows how to keep a crowd on their feet with his humor and feels himself grow happy whenever he hears laughter.

* * *

**Appearance:**

Jim has a fairly muscular, yet thin build. Despite so, he is much stronger than he looks. He has medium-length dark hair that has teal blue tips, and usually he keeps them tied in short ponytail. He has fair skin and light chocolate brown eyes.

Jim wears a gold-trimmed long sleeved overcoat and darker colored 'shoulder pads' on his shoulders. His sleeves go past his wrist forming a slight upward V-shape. He wears this over a light blue sleeveless shirt. He wears white pants with grey pinstriped patches on his hips that are outlined in blue. The bottoms of his pants are neatly tucked into his dark blue boots and are supported by a white and blue belt with a square belt buckle and wears suspender-like straps on his waist with gold buckles. He wore black fingerless and around his neck is a necklace comprised of two golden anchors with a pendant of a shell in between the wings.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Swimming:_ Jim can swim easily in the water and does not even need to practice, for he is just naturally good at it.

 _Water-Walking_ : Jim can walk and run on the surface of the water.

 _Swordsmanship:_ Jim possesses expert knowledge and skill with a sword. For one on one dueling, Jim's preferred weapon is a Dragon Blade, is a retractable sword that has the ability to become inflamed.

 _Music:_ Jim is excellent at playing his guitar and similar musical instruments.

* * *

**Equipment:**

_Dragon Blade-_ It is Jim's sword. This retractable sword has a blue handgrip, light silver square handguard with two gold horizontal stripes on the side of the guard. It sports a straight blade with a double-edged tip. The blade is coat with a special substance. So when lighters in the hilt create sparks, ignited substance and produced wonderfull fire.

 _Bubble pose-_ This is a compass-like navigational device. It is a bracelet with a glass orb sitting on top, and a needle floating inside the middle of that orb suspended from the top by a thin piece of wire.

* * *

**Pet:**

He has a well-trained shark called Nemo that has some dog-like behaviors. Nemo has dark cyan blue color on top with a scar, in the shape of an "x" and three grooves on its top fin and white with a single groove on the bottom. Four black rectangular gills on each side with black, red and white eyes and sharp teeth.

* * *

**Quote:**

_" Hit your head pretty hard, didn't ya?"_

_" My my dear friends, I have good news, and I have bad news. The good news is, I deciphered the code on map. And the bad news is, we're on the wrong island. "_

_" Rock 'n' Roll guys! "_

_" Now is this a good time to mention that I'm claustrophobic? "_

_" Any particular reason why my ship is sinking and you're holding axe?"_

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * Jim got Dragon Blade from Azmuth on his 10th birthday.
  * When he was a toddler, Jim was very lovable and obsessed with reading pirate books.
  * Jim like watching the fire, but unlike his father, he is not setting any things on fire.
  * He should never be given coffee or anything containing caffine. EVER
  * He is owner of the " _Wandering Comet_ " ship.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


	4. Entrapta and Hordak

**Name-** Prince Azmuth

**Other names:**

  * Azi (by his mom and [Crystal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60472786))
  * My son (by his dad)
  * Nephew (by his unce Wrong Hordak)
  * Boss (by Ricky)
  * Brainstorm (by [Felicia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471586))
  * Upgrade (by his friends)



* * *

**Personality:**

Azmuth is a very social and considerate person unlike his parents. As a prince of Dryl, he has very little royal responsibilities, so he spends a lot of time with friends. He likes to crack up jokes as well as acting whenever he tries to explain something that has to do with machines. 

As a Entrapta's son, Azmuth naturally likes building machines as well as upgrading things. He loves making machines so much, he made special gifts for each of his friends. He has a somewhat stubborn attitude, as he doesn't like to admit defeat when he can't fix something. He rarely gets mad at anybody, although he got frustrated when somone kept beating him in practice or design. Additionally, it should be noted that Azmuth is a perfectionist, and refuses to accept any standard short of perfection. If something's wrong in anything he does, he will do it again and again until he is one hundred percent satisfied with his work.

* * *

**Appearance:**

He is taller than average height with ivory skin, pointy ears, and small scar just below his bottom lip on the right side of his chin. He has ruby eyes with green scleras. He has very dark blue layered hair in which he wears hexagonal shaped goggles.

He wears a white-grey shirt, accompanied with a black vest with the three cogwheels that represents his passion for tinkering. He has a fairly small black backpack that is strapped to his shirt. He wears a utility belt and moderately armored gloves. Across his chest, he has a bandoleer, where he keeps nano barrels which holds his Swarm. He wears greyish-brown pants as well as black boots.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Intelligence:_ Azmuth is known to be very intelligent and a quick learner. The primary aspect of his intelligence is his impressive skills in technology and mechanics; for example, he was able to build his first robot all by himself when he was only 4 years old. He's also fairly creative and imaginative, and can come up with anything people ask him within seconds.

 _Space Breathing:_ Azmuth is completely capable of breathing and sustaining regular homeostasis in outer space without the aid of a spacesuit or a conventional spacecraft.

 _High Coordination:_ Azmuth has incredible coordination abilities when flying through the air using his solar surfer. His coordination is so great that he can evade obstacles in his path with amazing precision and without hardly any effort.

 _Enhanced Strength:_ Azmuth has slightly superhuman strength, enabling him to lift heavy objects.

* * *

**Equipment:**

_Solar Cruiser -_ It is a vehicle that Azmuth has built by himself. It was constructed out of metal debris from the Horde Prime's ship. He uses it for travel and flying just for the fun of it. 

_Spider legs backpack -_ It is a small black backpack with four long mechanical arms, comprised of a black polymer. At the end of each claw are two sets of four sharp claws, the larger of which are tipped purple. He built it because he was jealous of his mother's prehensile hair power.

 _Swarm -_ They are tiny nanobots constructed by Azmuth. Though they appear small, the Microbots can join together with each other to form various structures and constructs. They are all controlled by a single neurotransmitter, built in Azmuth's goggles.

 _Azmuth's utility belt_ \- It's belt consist primarily of a strap and buckle, the utility belt houses ten pouches that are attached to the outside of the belt. The buckle itself contains a miniature emergency location transmitter and a tape recorder.

* * *

**Quote:**

" Every important machine's got to have a big red button. "

"I liked it better my way, but... when you're friends, you can't always have things exactly your way all the time, right?"

" I suggest not standing within five miles of here while I attempt it "

" I like you, dude. You don't quit. "

" Its going to be deadly dangerous with a good chance of death, I'm in. "

" I have lots of aspirations in life! I guess I do have the time to achieve all of them one by one, I suppose...

**Trivia:**

  * Entrapta named him Azmuth, inspired by the "azimuth," an angular measurement in a spherical 3 axis coordinate system.
  * He thought Melog is going to explode when he first heard purring.
  * Azmuth is good at playing volleyball and ping pong.
  * He love being on a rooftop of tall buildings. 



_**- &-** _

**Name -** Ricky ( prototype RK-Y )

Ricky (prototype RK-Y) is a robot created by Azmuth, and his best friend.

**Other names:**

  * This flying thing (by Hordak)
  * My robotic first grandchild (by Entrapta)
  * My lab dude (by Azmuth)
  * Shining Robot (by Felicia)



* * *

**Personality:**

Although Ricky is a robot and his capability and intelligence of emotions are limited, Ricky is still very conscious and self-aware. Ricky is friendly, polite, and joyful, getting along with everyone very well. He also seems to have a whimsical nature as he has the ability to be humorous. However, he is a bit sensitive and easily gets downhearted if he is insulted in any way. Additionally, Ricky is inquisitive, he asks multiple questions to people he just meet, and he asks Azmuth to define many things that are illogical.

* * *

**Appearance:**

Ricky is a small, cute robot. He has a mostly blue and white color scheme. He has three antennae; two short ones protruding from either side of his head, and a longer one sticking up from the middle. On top of his middle antenna, he has a propeller with a blue blade. Moreover, Ricky has a transparent blue tactile sensor, a gray face with a button that has a three yellow cogwheels engraved on it, a turquoise screen that has two black dots which resemble his eyes. Below his head, he has a white three insect-like legs, and attached to his back is a blue and gray mechanical arm which has a gray claw and black palm.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Flight and grabbing:_ He flies with his propeller and he uses his claw to grab objects. 

_Talking:_ He can verbally communicate with others.

 _Genius Intellect:_ With his technology, Ricky has a advanced knowledge about science.

 _Scanner:_ Hehas a scanner that is able to localize other robots, which he was still trying to improve.

 _Changing shape:_ He has ability to change the shape of his body.

* * *

**Quote:**

_" I'm not a toy. I'm robot. "_

_" You are the dumbest brave person I have ever met in my entire life.”_

_„ We done with the first test. But don't worry, only 106 more to go!”_

_„I I have adjusted my calculations for every possible outcome. The margin of error is is less than .16 percent. „_

_„ Technically I was never alive, but I appreciate your concern for my robotic life.”_

_„Keep it up. I've got nowhere else to be.”_

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * He call Entrapta "smart grandma" and Hordak " gloomy grandpa".
  * He uses Emojis to show emotion.
  * He's waterproof.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


	5. Perfuma and Scorpia

**Name-** Princess Opal

**Other names:**

  * Daisy flower (by her moms)
  * Sunshine (by[ Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471895) )
  * Lady Flower (by [Felicia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471586))



* * *

**Personality:**

Opal certainly is a carefree soul and being outside ensures that she is in her prime. She is a nature and animal lover who cares deeply about the living things that surround her. She loves nature hikes and walks in forest and one of her favourite activities is sports, particularly jogging. When her friends are sad, she makes it a priority to know exactly what makes them feel better. She knows whether or not big parties will brighten up their day or if a simple talk will.

Positively radiant in her innocence and caring, she goes all out in spreading good vibes and healthy messages, and is every bit of the people-pleaser she is in her kingdom. Even during awkward pauses, her mere body language can be a conversation starter. After all, talking to people is for her as easy as 1, 2, 3. She just really likes conversing with whoever would have her and it energizes princess. 

She has excellent persuasion abilities, and can easily make people believe in her and her credibility, and knows how to impose respect and makes sure she is respected by others. Unsurprisingly, Opal never carries insults, either towards herself or her people, and always tends to solve problems by talking. Not only does she guarantee respect for herself, but also for her family and kingdom. 

* * *

**Appearance:**

Opal is a fair-skinned girl with a slender figure and deep onyx dark eyes. She has knees-length pale blonde (almost white) hair that is styled in a pull through braid, and faint freckles across her cheeks. She has almost no physiological features of scorpions, except bright pink skinny tail of a scorpion, and carapace on her legs that looks like a pair of knee-high boots.

She wears a bright green halter top, an orange skirt with a thin golden belt adorned with colorful crystals. She has thorn wires running down her arms and they bundle around her wrists and fingertips. Her jewelry includes a braided beaded bracelet on her left wrist, and a flower hair comb clip on the right side of her hair.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Plant Summoning and Manipulation_ \- Opal has the ability to channel her energy into the ground and create plants, often large vines and tendrils. She's also shown to create other kinds of plants like flowers and the tree.

 _Nature Link:_ She possesses an empathic link to plant life and can feel their pain if they are damaged.

 _Aura Vision_ : She has ability to perceive normally invisible Life Energy of others. She can use people's auras to learn about their feelings and personality.

 _Electrokinesis:_ Opal can generate electricity. This power requires a bit of focus and concentration. But sometimes a few small lightning dancing on her body when she is very excited.

 _Ribbon Wand Proficiency_ : Opal is shown to be skilled with her ribbon wand, twirling it around to show it off, hypothetically using this as her personal "weapon". 

_Music:_ Musical Talent: Opal practices violin playing on a daily basis. She can play the instrument and sing at the same time, as she shown in talent show. She also can play the flute.

 _Riding:_ When she was 10 years of age she learned to ride a horse. She enjoys the feeling of riding through the forest and finds it quite relaxing and unbelievably liberating. She take Sorginak for a ride every afternoon.

* * *

**Equipment:**

Ribbon Wand - Opal has a special ribbon wand (which was a gift from [Azmuth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60472438)), it looks and acts like a normal ribbon wand. But after pressing the secret button on the wand the electricity coursing through ribbon. The handle is a green-white adorned with a yellow topaz guard and light violet-blue pommel. Opal is proficient enough with it to cast the ribbon in a straight line. However, when the wand is cut the electric current stops allowing it to be handled safely by someone other than Opal.

* * *

**Pet:**

Opal has a pet deer, Sorginak, and raised it from a fawn. It always seems to be brave, calm, and friendly. Sorginak is a brown and cream deer with rhomboid ears and darker ear insides. It has a dark-brown nose, and it sports cream fur on its chin and sides of its face. Light-pink stripes rim its underbelly, and its back is decorated with whithe and light pink spots. Its limbs are slender and tipped with hooves. It has a splendid antlers adorned with pink orchid.

* * *

**Quote:**

" We're all children of the universe. "

" Don't worry! I've got a master level in the ancient art of acupuncture. " 

" But first, let's have a group hug. "

" I'm sorry, but your aura is wack. "

" You can’t convince me the Fates didn’t have a string in our meet. "

" My destiny is everything my heart desires "

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * She wear her tail wrapped around her waist in a belt like fashion.
  * The flower that she wears in her hair is an Laelia Orchid, which can be found from western Mexico south to Bolivia, from sea level to mountain forests.
  * When she was seven, she accidentally scratched Azmuth with her thorns, resulting in the small scar on his chin. 
  * Her favorite color is Razzmatazz. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


	6. Netossa and Spinnerella

**Name-** Princess Breeze

**Other names:**

  * Windy princess (by [Felicia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471586))
  * Shield Lady (by[ Shun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60473023))
  * Bree (by her friends)



* * *

**Personality:**

First and foremost, Breeze is a very open and honest person. She has no qualms about stating exactly how she is feeling or sharing whatever happens to be on her mind at the time. Her friends can expect an honest opinion from Breeze, though she does try to restrain her loose lips enough so as not to be overly blunt. Because of her tendency to over-share her thoughts, Breeze is absolutely terrible at keeping secrets. 

Breeze is also known to be a bit lazy and will often pull the "I'm the princess" card to get out of doing certain things. She can be a bit immature at times, fooling around with dangerous things, and is " kind of a mess princess" as described by [Atalanta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60473128). She has been known to make few poor choices, such as throwing away her list of duties or faking an injury to spend time with friends, but she always takes full responsibility for it afterward and will do whatever she can to fix her mistakes. 

Despite the title, "princess of mess", Breeze certainly is good princess. When it is time for act in earnest. She can fearlessly takes head of situations, and knows where she's going. She is focused, unafraid of standing up for her beliefs and for the ones she loves. Always loyal to her people and loved ones, Breeze would never leave anyone behind, and continuously makes sure she's providing her best and only best for those who need her.

* * *

**Appearance:**

Breeze has an active, leggy physique and waist-length, voluptuous white hair, always wore her hair in a long braid. She has the markings on her face, which resemble light purple lightning bolts, and has a dark skin tone.

She wears wears a thin purple ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Ergokinesis:_ She lerned to manipulate energy. She use this power to summon her shield.

 _Aerokinesis:_ Breeze is capable of manipulating air. However, she sometimes has a problem with that power.

 _Air Travel:_ She can travel by use mini-tornado, but she just don't like to do it because this makes her sick. That's why she use her aerial staff, which lets Breeze to fly while manipulating the air currents around her. 

_Singing:_ Breeze is not ashamed of singing. She can mimic many other voices so basically she's a walking wireless free Spotify. Her real and normal voice is quite melodious though.

* * *

**Equipment:**

_Aerial Staff_ \- It is special staff that was handcrafted by Azmuth. The rounded shaft of the staff is made of a single piece of lightweight and specially reinforced wood, which is hollowed down the center. Two wider, diamond-shaped pieces are located at the quarters near the top and bottom, into which a pair of brass rods are inserted. These rods form the hinges for the dark pink rectangular wings which transform the staff into a glider for flight. 

_Net Shield_ \- It is large, round and flat shield. The outer side of the shield is dark blue, while the inner side is light blue with indented white lines going from the edge into the center of it. The lines are laid out in a spider web pattern. The shield can be used offensively, as it can be thrown like a boomerang.

* * *

**Quote:**

_"You know what I say: If you can't go through something, go over it."_

_" Love is an off topic. But, I'm willing to be open and see who comes to mind."_

_" And you know what makes this a great idea? It was so simple to do. Quick and easy. That's the way to do it."_

_" Yeah! Even I've been in trouble once or twice . . . okay, lots of times."_

_" Ugh. Don't ask me that."_

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * She likes water slides (this took some motivation from Jim to discover this, as he told her she didn't know how to have fun with water).
  * Breeze is the oldest out of the royal part of next generation.
  * She has a lower back tattoo of her favorite phrase, "Do what you love"
  * She tried once part in one of Perfuma sessions, tried the yoga poses, Perfuma speak gently to the crowd, sayed they are relaxed and can do anything they wish, suddenly Breeze falled asleep.
  * Breeze and [Azmuth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60472438) regularly race.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


	7. Frosta and Original Character

**Name** \- Princess Crystal

**Other names:**

  * Polar bear( by her mom)
  * Frostbite ( by [Felicia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471586) )
  * Crys( by [Azmuth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60472438) )
  * Short one ( by [Atalanta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60473128) )



* * *

**Personality:**

If there was one word to sum up the daughter of Frosta, that would be playful. She treats everything like a game, even her princess duties. She's bubbly, bouncy, and very eccentric. Crystal comes off as a little ditzy sometimes but she is actually quite smart.

Generally, she would talk for miles and is a great companion to those who are introverted, as they don't need to speak, but just listen to her spew random things like how the stars looks weirder at sky or why snowflakes always have six sides. If people want to hear white noise, they can just listen to Crystal. She sympathetizes a lot with many people, which is why she is so easy-going. She understands people, and accepts them for whatever funny or quirky trait they have. She also easily forgives, because she doesn't believe in holding grudges for she claims that 'she has no time for that sort of thing'. 

Lastly, Crystal doesn't get worried or flustered easily. She's a carefree soul, barely worrying about anything at all. However, she knows when to be quiet, and when not to and certainly is a valuable deal. 

* * *

**Appearance:**

Crystal is a young girl with a pale skin tone, icy blue eyes and messy azure mist hair in a bob cut that is partially tied into a small ponytail on the right side.

She wears a blue halter dress that ends at her thighs decorated with blue crystals, blue gloves and a pair of fur-lined boots. Over that, she wears a white and blue fur-lined cloak that reaches to the floor. She is almost never seen with the hood down.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Cyrokinesis:_ Crystal has ability to produce and manipulate ice and snow. She can use her powers to perform a wide variety of techniques, such as the rapid creation of ice structures like sheets, spikes, and walls. She also can use her magic to propel herself across an icy surface.

 _Blizzard generation:_ Crystal is able to easily generate blizzards and snowstorms, blanketing people and objects under layers or snow.

 _Creativity and ingenuity:_ She is extremely creative and inventive, able to come up with ideas and plans easily. In showcase of her artistic skill, Crystal froze the water in the courtyard fountains into an intricate design and used ice to decorate her room.

 _Yo-yo Proficiency:_ She can use her yo-yo to swing from and to different platforms as well as to attack opponents and wrap it around objects. 

_Yo-yo Net:_ Crystar learned maneuver her both yoyo strings into a strong and durable net able to hold a a few people.

* * *

**Equipment:**

Snow yo-yos. This yo-yos are light blue with a white snowflake print on them. Crystal usually attaches both yo-yos around her hips when she's not using them. The length of the strings are few dozen metres and can be controlled by special buton. The strings are white and at the end of the strings have a small crystal hoops to put around the finger. The Yo-yos often works like a grappling hook, which Crystal can swing from and use to travel far distances.

* * *

**Pet:**

Crystal's pet is a albino fox named Elsa, who is basically a hyperactive fox that just wants to play all the time. Elas has snowy white fur. It has pale blue paws, blue eyes, and dark blue insides its ears. Its snout is more pronounced and pointed than that of a normal fox. Its tail is a bit curly.

* * *

**Quote:**

_" Party? Where?! "_

_" What do you mean, the ice cream isn't lunch? "_

_" Uh… old enough to be at this part? "_

_" Snow day!"_

_" Is that a challenge, Bree?"_

_" I think I froze the left half of staircase. "_

_" That was completely crazy and wonderful. Let's do it again! "_

_" Brain freeze, what's that?_

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * When she blushes, it's light-blue.
  * Crystal appears to be a skilled gymnast.
  * She shares Felicia's same big love for the sweets.
  * Her birthday is May 15th, which makes her a Taurus. Taurus are known for their loyalty, which fits Crystal.
  * Crystal hates fish with a passion. She will refuse to eat it at any cost.
  * Loves and adores all types of animals, but prefers foxs and canines.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


	8. Kyle and Rogelio

**Name-** Aoda

**Other names:**

  * Lizard boy (by [Felicia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471586))
  * Shorty (by [Atalanta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60473128))
  * Half dragon (by [Albedo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60473080))



* * *

**Personality:**

Aoda is a good-natured but clumsy individual.He is known to be friendly and genuine, and has an honest attitude concerning his feelings as an individual. While Aoda is not necessarily knowledgeable about many of the situations he faces, he often tries to give the best advice he can that is based on his own experiences, which can have much value in their simplicity and his pragmatic view on things. He is very gentle. He literally believes everything is very fragile, possibly due to his major clumsiness, and tries to treat everything with the best possible care.

He is also quite patient. He once waited for 6 entire hours during a carnival just to get another piece of cake and even let others behind him get in front of him. If you have disagreements with him, he will try to understand your side of the situation before actually making his judgement.

On the negative parts of her personality, Aoda can be rather unsure of himself and quite insecure, even though he doesn't actively show it often. He's always checking on himself; on how he looks, how he acts, what he says, what she does. This leads him to be a little more anxious than he probably should, and concerned about mostly everything about himself.

* * *

**Appearance:**

Aoda is 4'11" and a slender teenage humanoid lizard with green, scale-like skin, spiky hair with green highlights, and brown eyes. His palms, tail, chest, and part of his neck are covered in normal human skin. He has mixed Chinese and European dragon features, though he is a lizard and human hybrid. He has human eyes, hairs, four fingers and a thumb, which makes him much more "human" than Rogelio. He also has a light green spikes along his back

He wears a short white-red overcoat with orange pockets over a bright yellow sleeveless. He has long black trousers with orange stripes just below his knees, the ends of which are neatly tucked into his blue-tongued black sneakers. He also has a blue fingerless gloves. The left glove was longer and he wore an silver chain on his left wrist.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Regeneration:_ He is able to regrow lost limbs and quickly heal from most injuries.

 _Bracelet making:_ A hobby he picked up when he was young, Aoda enjoys making bracelets out of anything he can find. 

_Extensive knowledge of rocks:_ Aoda has extensive knowledge of any rock because of his vast collection.

 _Artist:_ Aoda is quite skilled at making things all by himself - building small things, drawing, painting - and frequently makes handmade things to gift parents. He once made them a comic-styled small book featuring both of them as superheroes.

 _Ambidexterity_ : He is ambidextrous, but favors his left hand more than his right. 

* * *

**Quote:**

_" These stones are like a boundary, like an ancient warning sign or something. "_

_" While we walk, may I place my hand on your shoulder as a sign of friendship? "_

_" I especially like doing portraits, but..."_

_" Please, would you stop screaming? My hand will grow back. "_

_" I don't hate you, I still enjoy being around you. "_

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * His name come from the Japanese rat snake, commonly known as blue general (aodaishō).
  * He keeps a diary and writes his entires in the form of letters directed to his diary. Most of them include short poems.
  * He is shown to have some sculpturing skills.
  * Aoda wanted to play the accordion when he was little.
  * Aoda sometimes grunted mid sentence without realizing it.
  * He's a great vegetarian who strives to not eat any meat.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


	9. Lonnie and Original Character

**Name** \- Shun

**Other names:**

  * Dude (by [Aoda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60472960))
  * The Birds Whisperer (by [Felicia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471586))



* * *

**Personality:**

He is a very interesting character and he's kinda hard to explain. He's a wild card and has several personalities. However, he is generally cool, cunning and witty. Shun has a love for mischief but knows when he's going too far. He is the truest to himself when with Aoda. Fun-loving and everything mentioned before. He does, however, try to act a little more cool around Aoda. Shun's can changes depending on who he is with. For example, when he is with Felicia or Albedo, he is very cocky and hot-headed, which usually gets him into troublesome situations that make him regret the things he says. When with Crystal, Azmuth or Dirk his kind, caring side shows through.

* * *

**Appearance:**

Shun is a young man with black, messy-like, hair. He has brown eyes and a light skin tone. He wears a dark brown shirt with white lines on the sleeves, a brown unzipped jacket, brown pants, a white belt with the wolf head symbol as the buckle, and brown and white shoes. He also wears a pair of metal silver bracers with a pattern that ends in an "eye" with black "sclera" and yellow "pupils".

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Enhanced combat:_ Through the training he went through with his parents, Shun is extremely skilled in combat, both armed and unarmed.

 _Skateboarding_ : Shun is also great at skateboarding. He can do cool tricks and air flips with his board. His skateboard is black with the dragon design and flames on both ends.

 _Gifted Athlete:_ Shun is great at acrobatics and can do somersaults, backflips, and many other acrobatics.

 _Animals training:_ Not exactly a big skill, but seeing as he was able to train Solwing, a nestling falcon, that takes some skill.

* * *

**Pet:**

Shun's pet falcon is named Solwing. It was orphaned as a nestling, and nearly died before being rescued by Shun. The two remained by each other's side ever since as best friends. Solwing has a red-brown plumage covers Its head, wings, and most of its chest and back that's tapering off into a flame pattern. Its underside and hindquarters are gray and the tips of its long, pointed wings are black. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on its legs. Solwing has a pointed crest atop its head and black-and-yellow mask-like markings around its eyes. Its black beak is hooked with a yellow cere. It also has long black tailfeathers marked with three red V-shapes.

* * *

**Quote:**

_" With all due respect, your majesty, are you out of your mind?! "_

_" We will be cruel! We will be merciless! We will do things that we can never, ever tell our children about! "_

_"I said we shouldn't come to this place. But did anyone listen? No."_

_"I don't run from anything!"_

_" Did I mention that I hate you? "_

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * He has a scar on the back of his left knee that he got from playing on some sharp rocks when he was seven.
  * Has a sharp eye for detail which is both good and bad.
  * His birthday is sometime in late February or early March, since he is a Pisces.
  * Shun is dyslexic, and has trouble reading and writing. He can read, it's just very difficult and the words tend to shake a bit.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


	10. Double Trouble (She-Ra) and Original Character

**Name-** Albedo

**Other names:**

  * My shifter boy (by his dad)
  * Chameleon (by [Azmuth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60472438))
  * Stupid changeling (by [Felicia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471586) )



* * *

**Personality:**

Albedo can be described in a few words: sly, mischievous, devious and cocky. He is selfish and puts himself before others because he believes he is superior. Anyone that crosses paths with him would describe him to be conceited and arrogant.

He is known as the master of deception and can smooth talk through any situation; manipulating people for his own benefit. His eye is always on anything he wants, he gets. This is why he is so spontaneous as he lunges himself on whatever captures his attention without thinking first. He doesn’t believe he has the need to even second-guess himself, as, in his mind, he is always right. Even when his choices cause situations to go sour, he would blame outside forces instead of admitting his faults. His stubborn mind hinders him from seeing the truth as it really is. When he hears someone’s real negative thoughts about him, he would push it back to his subconscious, pretending that he didn’t even hear it. He still believes that he is the best, no matter what other people think of him. Though he does get insulted when it’s directly said to his face, but like before, he would rather ignore it.

Most of the times, Albedo doesn't understand the fact that he's in danger. Being an extremely confident, he assume that everything will go his way, and trouble will clear up. However, sometimes, it doesn't, but Albedo isn't very aware of that fact. He'll be in a situation in which he need help, but he won't ask for it because he just let it figure itself it. While his overconfidence is a flaw, he's just say this is an advantage, and Albedo is often blinded by it.

* * *

**Appearance:**

Albedo looked exactly the same as his father did, albeit his skin is slightly darker, his eyes are red and he is more muscular. He also has five blue stripes on his tail and wears black pants and a turtleneck-like shirt with a white stripe on the center.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Shape-shifting_ : Albedo can take on the form of whoever he choose, though he is limited to humanoid forms and do not gain the powers of whoever he become. He also can invent his own unique forms and is able to transform individual body parts.

 _Camouflage:_ He is capable of blending in with the color of his surroundings with such effectiveness that he appears invisible.

 _Enhanced conditioning:_ He is very agile, quick, flexible, and can climb walls and crawl on the ground with ease.

 _Slimy body:_ For some unknown reason his body is highly slippery and smooth, making him very difficult to grab.

 _Charm:_ Albedo was gifted with a silver tongue. Despite the hatred towards him he has a knack for getting what he wants usually by "seducing" people. Well, at least, that's what he named it. The only way he manages to manipulate people is through blackmail and little white lies.

* * *

**Quote:**

" Sweetheart, I know that that is not going to happen. "

" Hello everybody, Are you all here to see me? Then I'll really give you something to see. "

" I don't know what that means but I'll take it as a compliment. Thank you, babe. "

"Best way to quash truth is go with the rumors. "

" Who I am? I can be whoever you want. "

* * *

Trivia:

  * The term "albedo" refers to the proportion of light reflected by the surface of a planet or moon. And Albedo is a "reflection" of anyone he wants.
  * His primary interest is his own appearance, he is often seen admiring himself in some shiny surface.
  * Calls everybody "babe". Sometimes he uses other terms of endearment like "sweetheart " or "darling".
  * He have a kind of crush on Felicia.
  * He had a pet once, who ran away from him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


	11. Huntara and Original Character

**Name-** Atalanta

**Other names:**

  * Atalanta the Deadly (by people from the Crimson Waste)
  * Filthy War Machine (by [Felicia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60471586))
  * Big A (by [Crystal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60472786))



* * *

**Appearance:**

Atalanta has turquoise-colored eyes, a light orange skin with darker brown-yellow camo-esque spots all over her body, and sharp teeth. Physique-wise, she is the true fighter; she has a muscular body and stands both taller and wider than Huntara, an indication of her immense strength and durability. Her hair are, grey and braided, reaches down to her lower back.

She wears a dark undershirt, a navy vest, and a sleeveless navy coat. She has a dark brown belt embellished with a silver brooch, dark green pants, and knee-high navy boots with dark red accents. She also wear a spiked shoulder straps, and spiked wrist bands. And sometimes, she wears a black helmet with a axe-like horns, and a pointed-shaped extension on the front and a visor to protect her eyes.

* * *

**Personality:**

Atalanta is rather type of someone who wouldn't care about many things and would rather crush at stones in the rocky canyon. She means it when she says that she does not care about what others say or thinks about her. She prefers to act alone and doesn't really interact with people. She has a lone wolf type-persona and most people guess before they really get to know her. In addition to her lone wolf persona, Atalanta is also known for her extraordinary strong, which tends to scare people away from getting to know her.

She is generally friendly to people she knows, but still the least sociable of the next generation, and can be very intimidating at times due to her incredibly serious and direct demeanour. She comes off as stoic, and silent and often seen with a neutral look on her face, or sometimes, a scowl. She doesn't show much emotion and doesn't even talk much. She just finds some things not worth showing emotion towards, though she surprises everyone when she shows many emotion to Crash (her pet).

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Enhanced strength, speed, and stamina:_ Atalanta possesses the unnatural physical prowess, which has been refined by her training under her mother Huntara. She is capable of surprising feats of strength, can run and jump impressively fast and high, and has a lot of energy. She once a ripped tree the size of a flagpole from its roots, and wield it like a cudgel and with little effort.

 _Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant:_ She learned unarmed fighting from her mother and often uses her fists, kicks, sometimes a reckless haphazard style that is unpredictable and can be either surprisingly effective. Her fighting style looks as a mix of various martial arts, like Lucha libre, capoeira and kick-boxing.

 _Expert axe fight style:_ She is quite skilled, typically using both hands when wielding axe but she can do it one handed as well, and she appears to be ambidextrous.

* * *

**Pet:**

Atalanta has dangerous hybrid pet of unknown origin, called Crash. It has a thick, "tough as steel" hide, which serves as natural protection for its body. Three large, curved horns dominate its face; two curving down from its forehead and one curving upward from its snout. Creature's mouth and jaw structure look somewhat reptilian, but the ears, eyes and teeth are mammalian. Its torso resembles that of a rhinoceros but ends in a long, lizard-like tail. Its feet are short, muscular, and clawed.

* * *

**Equipment:**

Tabar-Shishpar - Atalanta has an Tabar-Shishpar. This type of axe has two crescent-shaped blades. The long form of the tabar is about three feet long. What makes her axe unique is the very thin handle, which is very light and metallic with spiked balls on the end.

* * *

**Quote:**

" See, I thought we covered this. I don't like being touched!! "

" It doesn't matter how many of you there are! Each of you will fall! "

"Well, my last day on this city! Might as well go down fighting."

"I'm not a fan of people who lurk in the shadows."

" Any excuse to throw daggers is good enough for me. "

" Well, who is this old pile of bones to argue with a princess? "

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * Although she appears unarmed on most occasions, she has a few well concealed knives on her at all times.
  * She knows 45 different ways to kill someone with just her teeth.
  * Atalanta has a strict personal space. Anyone who comes in it without her permission gets punched( [Albedo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978823/chapters/60473080) learned that the hard way). The only exception seems to be her mother, Opal and Crystal.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


	12. Melog and Original Character

**Name-** Misty

**Appearance:**

Misty is a slender, burgundy feline creature speckled with light blue rosettes. She has a red "mask" marking over her eyes, a pink nose, and small blue markings over her red eyes. She has two pairs of long purple whiskers, and a tufted purple-pink underside. Her lower legs are light burgundy, and each small paw has a pale pink pad. She has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip.

* * *

**Personality:**

Misty is an enigmatic creature whose sapience is somewhat questionable. She seems to act like a typical house cat, doing things like chasing butterflies and snapping at the magic lights created by Anahera. Much like a normal animal, she rarely changes his expression and for the most part, she is quiet and docile. Though she is considered a "pet" for Felicia, Misty looks after herself and often sees to her own activities. While Misty does not seem to listening anybody most of the time, but she does appear to understand Felicia to a certain extent, responding whenever Felicia needs her in mysterious ways.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Intangibility:_ She can turn her body intangible to pass through walls or other solid matter.

 _Invisibility:_ Misty is able to turn herself (and only herself) invisible; and is able to see anything that has turned invisible.

 _Feral Mind:_ She is capable of tapping into a feral state of mind. When she does, she has no control over herself and is really a danger to everyone and herself.

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * Very often, she appearance out of nowhere.
  * She sleep outside, but no one knows where.
  * She doesn't like to stay in one place too long.
  * She has has a slight short temper when dealing with people that annoy her.
  * Misty has a thing for milk.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


	13. Swift Wind and Original Character

**Name-** Skylar

**Appearance:**

Skylar is a muscular snow-white colored pegasus with large white-gold wings, rainbow mane, a palomino nose, dark palomino hooves a rainbow tail, and brown eyes.

* * *

**Personality:**

He's strong-willed, powerful, intelligent, respectful, imaginative, tough, selfless, philosophical, intuitive, romantic, independent and thoughtful. He is driven by his selflessness and empathy, especially when it comes to. Spirit is honest and vulnerable, and never fails to show what’s on his mind.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Communication:_ Skylar's intelligent as his father but he don't have the ability to speak, so he use body language to communicate.

 _Flight:_ He is able to fly via his wings.

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * He never let anyone to ride him.
  * He's just not really a baby person.
  * He loves green apples.
  * He spends most of the time by himself.
  * His appearance is based on the Andalusian horse breed.



_**~ &~** _

**Name-** Zaphine

**Appearance:**

Zaphine is a palomino mare pegasus with two white stockings on her back legs, and a white blaze on the centre of her face. She is has a strong, slim build and is muscular, with a beautiful head and curved back, and her eyes are crystal blue. Her wings look exactly like her father's wings

* * *

**Personality:**

She is lovable, playful, and fiercely loyal and cautious. She has a more mischievous streak sometimes, too. She has a fiery spirit that she never allows to be tamed, though she is able to balance this with her affections for Breeze.

* * *

**Powers and abilities:**

_Flight:_ She is able to fly via her wings.

 _Communication:_ Just like her brother she don't have the ability to speak, so use her body language to communicate. She also communicates by using her hoof like a telegraph to communicate with Morse Code, she stomps her hoof for a dot and scratches the floor like a line for a dash.

* * *

**Trivia:**

  * She discovered that the best way to clean her wings is by taking a dust bath.
  * The multi colored roses often hang in her mane.
  * She likes to play tic-tac-toe.
  * She's spending a lot of time with Breeze and Aoda.
  * She has a weakness for daisies.
  * Her favorite snacks are carrots and lichen.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, honest criticism and questions are welcome.


End file.
